janebydesignfandomcom-20200215-history
The Second Chance
"The Second Chance" is the fourteenth episode of Jane by Design It is scheduled to air on June 26, 2012. Overview Jane’s mother, Kate, is back and full of wild stories but no real answers of why she left and hasn’t been in touch. Jane is excited for her to be there, seeing it as a chance to finally get to know the mother she only dreamed about. Ben, on the other hand, sees Kate’s arrival as nothing but trouble and ultimately only disappointment for Jane when Kate disappears again. Meanwhile, Billy starts to wonder about Zoe when things start to seem off about her. Synopsis They started off in the aftermath of Jane’s birthday. Jane and Ben both have different approaches towards the return of their mother. Jane just wants her mom back in her life, to talk about boys. You know, the girl stuff! While Ben doesn’t want her in his house, he’s obviously still hurt and wants her gone. I can’t really blame Ben for reacting this way, she left him and Jane. He gave up his dream because Kate left them and he had to take care of Jane. At work, Jane confronts Jeremy with the facts. He has to tell Grey or she will do it for him. I’m glad that Jane decided to do the right thing and did not keep this information for herself, she was also genuinely hurt about the fact that she was the one who got India fired for nothing. One thing she did not expect was Jeremy bolting with the designs for the Harrods party later that evening. Eli and Jane team up with India and remake the designs. At first India was a little hesitant, but since her new job was on the line too she cooperated. I’m glad to see these girls working together. They’re finished in time and all is right in the world. No, not really because Kate has arrived at DD after being dissed by Ben. She was instantly chatting it up with Grey, who praised her on her parenting skills. Grey invited Kate to the Harrods party, and Kate practically pulled a ‘The Bitch Is Back!’ in front of every guest to ‘loosen’ them up. Afterwards Jane told Grey about Jeremy, after realizing she should have told her in the beginning. Will this mean the end of Jane’s job? Probably not! Jane also confronted her mother with the harsh reality that she didn’t raise her at all, all the praising love should have been said to Ben. She missed out on a lot and she just wants her mom back in her life, but if she doesn’t want to share anything about why she left in the first place or why she’s back, what’s the point in Jane sharing her life with her. In the end Kate promised to make it all right with Jane and Ben and is staying a little while longer. After Ben dissing his mother, he went on a small reunion with the new teacher, who is called ‘Amanda Clarke’! Seriously, was this an inside joke by the writers or something? It isn’t that hard to find another name, that isn’t featured on a widely known show! Anyway I already hate her, but it’s nice to see Rita stepping up her game and win back her man! Meanwhile, things were going good and then bad and in the end very good for Billy and Zoë. Billy found out that she’s loaded and is actually OK with that. But really Billy? You see a girl climb into a house and immediately think she’s stealing something. Sometimes I don’t even know what is happening with Billy! He picked up Zoë for school in a car that he doesn’t own and makes the owner fence for herself. Cast *Erica Dasher as Jane Quimby *Nick Roux as Billy Nutter *Rowly Dennis as Jeremy Jones *David Clayton Rogers as Ben Quimby *India de Beaufort as India Jourdain *Meagan Tandy as Lulu Pope *Matthew Atkinson as Nick Fadden *Andie MacDowell as Gray Chandler Murray *Teri Hatcher as Kate Quimby *Smith Cho as Rita Shaw *Bryan Dechart as Eli Chandler *Mariah Buzolin as Zoe Mendez *Briga Heelan as Amanda Clark *Ser'Darius Blain as Carter *Kelly Osbourne as Herself David Goldman as Vice Principal Jenkins Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes